ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Elephant Man
Elephant Man is the sixth episode of the first season of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien: The Unseen Adventures. Plot The episode opens at Gwen's school. The last bell rings. (Teacher): Remember, you have to turn in your reports tomorrow. Also, study for the quiz tomorrow. Later, when Gwen gets home... (Gwen): Ugh, so much homework. I'd better get started. She starts doing her homework when her phone rings. (Gwen): Hello? (Ben, over phone): It's me Gwen. I was wondering if you wanted to help me and Kevin take down Trumpibulor. He escaped the Null Void and he's rampaging around! (Gwen): Sorry, cuz. On top of my regular homework, I have to finish my report on Shakespeare tonight and study for a test tomorrow. (Ben, over phone): Okay, let me know when you finish. Ben hangs up. (Gwen): Okay, let's get started. Theme Song Trumpibulor rampages around the city. Kevin and Ben are chasing him. Ben transforms into Four Arms. (Four Arms): Four Arms! Four Arms picks up a lampost and smacks Trumpibulor with it. Kevin then charges in and uppercuts Trumpibulor. (Four Arms): Nice follow through! Trumpibulor gets up. (Kevin): Looks like it wasn't enough! Meanwhile, at Gwen's house she's working on her homework. (Gwen): Whew! Done with trig. Now I can start working on my Shakespeare report. Her phone rings again. (Gwen): Hello? (Ben, over phone): It's me. Trumpibulor is headed your way! Are you done yet? (Gwen): Working on it! Gwen hangs up. (Ben): Gwen's still not done with her homework. (Kevin): We'll have to take this guy down ourselves. Kevin attacks Trumpibulor. (Ben): I'll call the Plumbers. Ben uses the Ultamatrix to contact Grandpa Max. (Ben): Grandpa Max! (Max): Hello Ben. Nice seeing you. (Ben): You too, Grandpa. Trumpibulor punches Kevin, who goes flying and slams onto the ground. (Kevin): Ben! (Ben): Oh right. Grandpa Max we need the Plumbers to help take down Trumpibulor. (Max): Okay we'll be right over! (Ben): Good! Ben hangs up and transforms into NRG. (NRG): NRG! NRG burns the ground Trumpibulor is standing on. (Trumpibulor): Ow, ow! That's hot! Elsewhere, Gwen is working on her homework. (Gwen): There! I'm done with the report. Time to study. Gwen's phone rings again. (Gwen): Grrr! What is it now Ben?! (Ben, over phone): Look out your window. Gwen looks out her window to see Ben, Kevin, Grandpa Max, and some Plumbers fighting Trumpibulor. (Max): Alpha Team, move in! (Ben): I got this! Ben runs and jumps into the air. He transforms into Humungousaur in mid-air and tackles Trumpibulor. Trumpibulor knocks him off. Then, Humungousaur goes Ultimate. (Ultimate Humungousaur): Ultimate Humungousaur! He starts punching Trumpibulor, but Trumpibulor puches him sending him flying. He slams into the ground. '' (Ultimate Humungousaur): Gwen! (Gwen): Ugh, fine! ''Gwen jumps out her window and starts bombarding Trumpibulor with mana discs until he falls. (Kevin): That was quick! (Gwen): Hi Grandpa! (Max): Hi Gwen! (Gwen): Now, if we're done here, I have a test to study for! The End! Major Events *Four Arms, NRG, Humungousaur, and Ultimate Humungousaur make their first reappearences. *Trumbipulor and Grandpa Max make their first reappearences. Characters *Gwen (main character in episode) *Ben *Kevin *Grandpa Max *Some Plumbers *Teacher Villains *Trumpibulor Aliens Used *Four Arms *NRG *Humungousaur *Ultimate Humungousaur Trivia *Trumpibulor rampaging is similar to him rampaging around in Blukic And Driba Go To Mr. Smoothy's. '''' Category:Episodes